Persönliches Log von Sheridan Cooper
December 15th, 2012 Der Chief hat Alvaro, Jack und mich auf einen neuen Fall angesetzt: Das Auto eines vor zwei Jahren in New Hampshire verschwundener Jungen namens Jared Hudson ist unerwartet im Drury Mincy National Park wieder aufgetaucht. Ich habe nicht die besten Erinnerungen an den Nationalpark nach den Geschehnissen vor anderthalb Jahren, aber immerhin müssen wir diesmal nach Mincy und nicht nach Twin Valley. Wie viele merkwürdige, potentiell von Aliens besessene Dörfer kann es in einem Landstrich schon geben... Auftrag klingt ansonsten nach einer Routinegeschichte, mal abgesehen von der merkwürdigen Mail mit dem Betreff "Jared" von einem Kerl namens "The Advisor" die mich vor dem Auftrag erreicht hat. Hm. Leaks im Bureau? You can't run away from it. He tried and now he is all alone! When will you act? Time runs out... Auf dem Weg nach Mincy auf YouTube Kanal von Jared gestoßen: http://www.youtube.com/user/fxscreamer Offensichtlich ein Horror- und ARG Fan, die Videos suggerieren, dass er von dem Slenderman gejagt wird. Ein Freund namens Andrew Paulson betreibt diesen auf Bitten von Jared offenbar weiter und publiziert Videos, die Jared ihm zugeschickt hat. Hmmm... vom Slenderman Meme habe ich das erste mal genau im Drury Mincy Nationalpark damals vor zwei Jahren gehört. Seltsamer Zufall und wenn ich an die seltsamen Geschehnisse in den Wäldern zurückdenke kann ich nicht sagen dass er mir behagt... Im örtlichen Sheriffbüro vorbeigeschaut (das beruhigend altbackend ist) und Jareds Wagen besichtigt. Blutspuren auf dem Armaturenbrett und zerschlitzte Sitze mit einem Kreis und einem Kreuz darin. Weniger beruhigend. Waren auf dem örtlichen Friedhof, der Ort an dem Jareds Wagen gefunden wurde und das letzte Video aufgenommen wurde. Und irgendetwas anderes war auch da... Alvaro bekam einen seltsamen Schwächeanfall, Rex lag mit einem Mal tot im Wagen. Als Jack und ich einer Fusspur in die Wälder folgen wollten griff irgendetwas Alvaro im Wagen an und als Jack und ich zurückliefen war da dieses... Ding. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an viel, nur dass mir der Anblick den Magen umgedreht hat. Wortwörtlich. Fuck. Was zur Hölle war das? Haben die überreizten Nerven bei einem kurzen Gespräch mit Ranger Jim Olson im örtlichen Diner entspannt. Niemand hat Jared gesehen, aber wesentliche Landmarks in der Gegend scheinen ein vor mehreren Jahren abgebranntes Internat (bei dem Feuer kamen viele Kinder aus der Umgebung zu Tode) und eine Bärenhöhle zu sein. Beides klingt nach einem möglichen Ort sich zu verstecken - wir werden uns wohl morgen mal umsehen. December 16th, 2012 Kann man überhaupt schlimmer aufwachen? Ich habe eine neue Mail vom Advisor bekommen... mit einem Video das mich geschlagene 25 Minuten in meinem Hotelzimmer beim Schlafen zeigt. Der Mistkerl war in meinem Zimmer! Wie kann das sein? Wenn ich den Drecksack erwische... Der Nachwächter hat natürlich nichts gemerkt. Werde ab sofort mein Zimmer mit der Webcam videoüberwachen. Wenn ich das Schwein erwische, ist es dran! Beim alten Internat (Bee Creek School) gewesen. Komischer Ort, obwohl das Feuer vor 20 Jahren war, ist am ganzen Ort kein Funken grün zu sehen. Kein Jared, aber jede Menge Spuren von ihm... die altbekannten Kreuze in Kreisen, dazu - etwas unspektakulärer - jede Menge Müll. Im Keller fanden wir sauber an die Wand geheftet eine Zwischenbeurteilung: f38t46-evidence.html#p165 Das macht wenig Sinn... Jared ist doch nie auf diesem Internat gewesen? Draußen trafen wir auf William Kaltenbrunn, einen überraschend jungen Einsiedler, der in der Nähe am See lebt. Er wusste nichts von Jared, allerdings von Legenden überliefert von seinem Großvater, die besagen der "Große Mann habe das Internat aus Rache niedergebrannt Wir werden uns auf den Weg zur Bear Cave machen, mit ein wenig Glück finden wir Jared und einige Antworten dort. December 21th, 2012 Ja, man kann definitv schlimmer aufwachen. Zum Beispiel nach einer Woche im Wald, mit blutigen Händen und ohne eine Erinnerung an die letzten 6 Tage. Wir haben Jared in der Bärenhöhle gefunden... in einem desolaten Zustand. Der Junge war schwer verwirrt und verwahrlost und sprach in einem fort von der Entität, die ihm hier drin nicht folgen kann (evtl. wegen den Indianerzeichen am Eingang?) Es benötigte massives Zureden und Drohungen um ihn dazu bringen, mit uns zu kommen. Kaum aus der Höhle wurden wir von William Kaltenbrunn, dem "Einsiedler" überrascht, der forderte, dass wir ihm Jared ausliefern. Als er Anstalten machte uns anzugreifen und ich die Waffe zog tat er irgendetwas... ich weiss noch immer nicht was, aber es tat verflucht weh und sandte mich für einen Moment zu Boden. Jacks und Alvaros Schüsse waren wirkungslos, Kaltenbrunn packte Jared und rannte mit ihm in den Wald. Jack und Alvaro verfolgten ihn, während ich zum Wagen lief um Hilfe anzufunken, irgendetwas mit einem Mal hinter mir war... und ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Wir erwachten neben einer Hütte am See, ohne Erinnerung an die letzten sechs Tage. Anscheinend hatten Jack und Alvaro Kaltenbrunn noch eingeholt, der irgendein merkwürdiges Ritual durchführen wollte, doch dann verließ auch sie die Erinnerung. In der Hütte fanden wir neben einem fast hundert Jahre alten Foto von einer Familie (der Ehemann hatte verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit Kaltenbrunn - sein Großvater? Irgendwie glaube ich nicht recht daran) einen versteckten Ritualraum mit einem Kinderschädel. Keine Spur von Kaltenbrunn. Glücklicherweise liefen wir bald in die Arme des FBIs die wohl schon seit Tagen den Wald auf der Suche nach uns durchkämmten. Jared ist spurlos verschwunden und das einzige andere Seltsame auf dass sie stiessen war eine alte Mumie mit blondem Haar auf der Lichtung, angeblich schon seit Jahrzehnten tot. Trotzdem werde ich den Verdacht nicht los, dass es sich um Kaltenbrunn handelt... was ist geschehen? Was ist in den sechs Tagen im Wald passiert? Unsere Smartphones und Kameras sind komplett zerstört, doch vielleicht ist es möglich aus den SD Karten noch Informationen zu ziehen... Fuck. Ein Anruf auf Jacks Mailbox, scheinbar ist seiner Exfrau und Tochter irgendetwas zugestossen. Kann das Zufall sein? Und pünktlich meldet sich auch unser alter Freund The Advisor wieder. Wo um alles in der Welt stecken wir da nur drin? If you're searching for the truth, you’ve to st4y on tr4ck. You must walk 28 Feet as well as 07 Steps to the North. 7hen you have 7o move 11 Feet and 02 Steps in western direction. Your Destination is the city that trees built. These trees and the nearby mountains will bring you new questions that will lead your path to salvation. It's your only chance, cause time is running out. Good Luck! December 21th, 2012 (cont.) Zurück im FBI Headquarter, St. Louis warten auf uns Einzelbefragungen durch einen Bill Johnson von der Aufsichtsbehörde. Der Kerl nimmt uns auseinander, als ob wir die Verdächtigen in diesem Fall wären und zieht unsere Smartphones und Munition ein. Classified: Er stellte ausserdem ein paar unangenehme Fragen über meine Internetaktivitäten. Gerade als wüsste er... auf der anderen Seite ist es der Job dieser Leute, uns paranoid zu machen. Glücklicherweise ist es uns allen gelungen die SD Karten aus dem Telefon zu holen. Jetzt schau mal was du mit dem verkohlten Überresten anstellen kannst, lieber Bill. mit deinen fragwrdigen Methoden habe ich dich auf jeden Fall auf dem Radar... Jacks Frau wurde offensichtlich tot am Flughafen aufgefunden ohne dass irgendjemand irgendetwas gesehen hätte. Keine klare Todesursache, es sieht so aus als hätte sie einen Herzinfarkt und einen Schlaganfall gleichzeitig erlitten (was quasi wohl nicht vorkommt --> ausser an Rex vor ca. 1 Woche). Jemand hat diese merkwürdigen Slender-Zeichen überall in ihr Gesicht geritzt. Jacks Tochter Lizzie ist verschwunden. Das ärgerliche ist, dass wir alle erst einmal unbefristet beurlaubt wurden und die strikte Weisung aufgedrückt bekommen, dem FBI und den lokalen Behörden die Ermittlung zu überlassen. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich zustimmen, aber das sind keine normalen Umstände und keine normalen Kriminellen. Dieser Verdacht bestätigt sich, als mich aus meinem Laptop erwartet schon eine E-Mail vom Advisor mit dem Betreff "Lizzie" und einem weiteren Video, das eine Hütte im Wald zeigt, unterbrochen durch schnelle Einblendungen. Im Hintergrund läuft ein Popsong. Sorgfältigere Betrachtung weist auf eine weitere Horror-Meme Gestalt namens "The Rake" hin: f38t45-seltsame-email.html Herrje... reicht es nicht langsam mal? Ansonsten wenig Erfolg an diesem Abend: Walter scheitert bei dem Versuch die SD Karten zu reparieren. Classified: Ich versuche Mr. Bill "Arschloch" Johnsons Files näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen und baue übelsten Mist: Bei meinem stümperhaften Hackingversuch hat sich ein Tracker hat sich an mich drangehängt, der vermutlich in Kürze auf Walters IP Adresse verweisen wird. Fuck. Herumrätseln an der letzten Mail des Advisors verweist auf eine Stadt namens Berlin in New Hampshire (aka "the city that trees built"). Bei den Koordinaten könnte es sich entweder um Koordinaten zu einem Ort 200 km weiter östlich in Kanada oder eine Telefonnummer handeln. December 22th, 2012 Noch zwei Tage bis Weihnachten! Unter diesen Umständen sah ich mich allerdings gezwungen, meinen Eltern in New York abzusagen. Walter ist es doch noch gelungen die Daten von des SD Karten zu extrahieren und mir sie aufzubereiten. Es ist nicht viel, nur drei Videos von Alvaros Smartphone, doch der Inhalt ist verstörend genug und ich bin nachträglich sehr froh dass Johnson sie nicht in die Finger bekommen hat: Video 1 (16. Dezember): jemand filmt mich, wie ich vom Waldrand hinaus auf eine Lichtung ltrete, die Augen auf irgendetwas in der Mitte fixiert. Rauschen, Flimmern, auf dem nächsten Bild starre ich mit manischem Blick auf meine mit frischem Blut verschmierten Hände. Ugh. Video 2 (18. Dezember) Jared steigt in seinen Pick-Up und fährt davon[ Video 3 (19. Dezember): Ich laufe nachts durch den Wald, das Video zeigt mich kurz von hinten Ausserdem werte ich das Videomaterial meiner "Überwachungskamera" aus. Nichts verdächtiges, abgesehen von einer 15 Minuten starken Bildstörung und Rauschen am 19 Dezember (Zeitpunkt deckt sich mit Video 3). Irgendetwas scheint sich im Zimmer zu bewegen. Ich muss mir das Video genauer ansehen und die Bilder einzeln extrahieren. Mein Team ist zum Flughafen gefahren um sich dort umzusehen, auf einmal erreicht mich eine Mail des Advisors "They are searching in the wrong place" mit einen Foto der drei am Flughafen. Wir beschliessen nach Berlin, NH zu fliegen, vor allem nachdem wir feststellen dass die Koordinatenidee abgesehen von einem Tippfehler(lieber Advisor du enttäuschst mich) doch auf Berlin verweist. Kaum in Berlin gelandet erwartet mich eine neue Mail von unserem Freund mit einem Foto von mir im Flugzeug (Classified: Der Titel des Fotos ist "Magpie". What the fuck? Woher... Dieser Kerl wird immer gruseliger.) Alvaros Gesundheitszustand ist bedenklich. Im Hotel bekommt er einen neuen Schwächeanfall und hustete Blut, nachdem er meint aus dem Fenster eine Gestalt gesehen zu haben. Ein neuer Versuch die verwaschene Filmsequenz aus dem Hotelzimmer aufzuarbeiten führt zu einem geschrotteten Programm. Was ist bloss los mit mir? Muss der Stress sein... Ich werde das Video an ein paar "Kollegen" weiterschicken, mal schauen ob die irgendetwas finden... December 23th, 2012 Heute nacht ist etwas sehr Gruseliges geschehen. Ich erinnere mich nur noch plötzlich aufzuwachen weil mir erst kalt war, dann übel und ich für einen Moment das schreckliche Gefühl hatte zu wissen dass etwas hier ist... und dann verlässt mich meine Erinnerung. Die Kamera (ich filme mich jetzt jede Nacht) zeigt einen seltsamen hellen Fleck am Fenster, dann wie ich mich übergebe und im Anschluss noch etwa zehn Minuten auf das jetzt leere Fenster starre. Scheiße... das alles muss aufhören, sonst gehen wir noch rein gesundheitlich vor die Hunde! Für den Vormittag stehen Recherchen in Berlin an, die folgendes zutage bringen: Walter Hammerstein (Tourismusbüro): Erkennt die Hütte auf dem Video und ein Foto von Jared nicht, verweist uns für genaue Infos auf Ranger Steve Diepfenbach. Als ich ihn nach lokalen Legenden und Schauergeschichten frage reagiert er sehr merkwürdig und verheimlicht offensichtlich etwas Steve Diefenbaker (Ranger): Erkennt die Hütte nicht aber ein Foto von Jared. Dieser ist vor etwas 1 1/2 Jahren in einer Hütte der Grishams aufgetaucht, in einem sehr verwahrlosten und verwirrten Zustand. Der örtliche Arzt, Dr. Walden, hat ihn aufgepäppelt, bevor er verschwunden ist Dr. Walden (Arzt): bestätigt diese Geschichte, meint der Junge habe etwas von einem Monster geredet das ihn verfolge. Er erzähl uns ausserdem von einer lokalen Schauergeschichte über ein Wesen namens "Der Alp" das drei Wochen vor und nach der Wintersonnenwende besonders aktiv ist und sein Unwesen in den Bergen treibt. Anthony Grisham jr.: Leiht uns den Schlüssel zur Hütte, weigert sich jedoch mit uns in die Berge zu fahren. Abergläubischer Mist oder berechtigte Vorsicht? Kurz zurück im Hotelzimmer finden wir eine CD mit einer Video-"Dokumentation" - wieder über "The Rake": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vITWwfZNdHs Die Beschreibungen des Alps und der Memekreatur "The Rake" haben eine unangenehme Übereinstimmung. Kann sich nicht einmal eine dieser Horrorgeschichten als falsch erweisen? Wir machen uns auf den Weg zur Hütte in die Berge. Mal sehen was uns dort erwartet. 5 Minuten vom Auto entfernt: metallischer Schlag. Auto ist förmlich zerfetzt. Und das Wetter schlägt um. Das gefällt mir gar nicht...